Barbie, o cão mais ciumento do mundo
by Ana Lucia Cullen
Summary: História sobre a minha cadela Barbie, que, como Marley, não conhece limites...
1. Eu e minha paixão por animais

**Capítulo I - Eu e minha paixão por animais.**

Aos nove anos de idade já tinha tido em casa de pássaro até cachorro, todos obedientes e carismáticos com todos...

Os animais que mais me encantavam eram os cães, os melhores amigos do homem.

As poodles eram as que mais me chamavam a atenção, afinal, quem não gosta de uma fifi fofinha?

Vale citar alguns bichinhos que eu tive, os que eu lembro, é claro:

A primeira gatinha que eu me lembro que tive foi a Xinha, ela era arteira, mas esse livro não é sobre ela.

Depois ela teve uns sete filhotes de diversos nomes. A Fofa, o Escalador - ele adorava subir o sofá escalando. Entre outros...

Logo já tive meu passarinho na casa da minha avó.

Na casa da minha avó tinha a Brenda – a cachorrinha e a Mia – a gatinha.

A Mia e a Brenda viviam juntas, cão e gato, e quase nunca elas brigavam.

Mia, ao fim da vida, aos treze anos teve a Pirika, até hoje na família.

Mas essa história começa com a Barbie, que era uma cadela da pesada...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Dicas, sugestões, críticas e elogios, é só mandar um review. Bjos!


	2. O cãozinho roliço

Capítulo II - O cãozinho roliço.

Logo vimos mais uma oportunidade de criar um cachorrinho, e ainda uma poodle, ou melhor...Uma poodle-lata.

É que um homem que trabalhava com a minha mãe tinha uma cadela chamada Estrela e ela tinha tido filhotinhos com um vira-lata.

Ela teve oito filhotes que tinham pêlos de poodle.

Claro que ela me veio com a notícia já quando soube e fomos escolher um filhote.

Em um sábado à tarde entramos no carro para ver os filhotes.

Meu pai foi dirigindo o carro e minha mãe me fez uma pergunta:

-Qual será o nome dela, Ana?

Eu pensei, nada de nomes simples de cachorro que nem Lili ou Totó e sem chance de nomes de gente como Bárbara ou Ane.

Pensei o que eu queria que ela fosse:

-Barbie.

Mamãe pôs a mão na cabeça, pensei até que ela não gostara do nome, mas logo disse:

-Claro! Bem-vinda ao lar, Barbie!!!

Sorri e pensei como seria ela.

De repente minha mãe falou:

-Ah, mas não se esqueça de escolher um cão forte, que tenha chances de sobreviver.

Meu pensamento mudou, agora estava pensando em um cão obeso que comia e dormia o dia inteiro.

Mal percebi, e já estava lá, sai do carro e toquei a campainha.

Veio correndo a Estrela e o dono dela.

Fomos até uma caixa de papelão que estavam sete filhotes, minha mãe perguntou:

-Ué? Mas não eram oito?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e disse:

-Morreu. Era muito fraquinha.

Mas fazer o que, né?

Vi lá um cão gorducho, roliço, o mais gordo e eu disse:

-É essa!!!

O homem me deu ela na mão e disse:

-Daqui a dois meses venham buscar ela, ela tem que parar de mamar para levar ela.

Eu falei que tudo bem, mas minha mãe, comovida com aqueles belos cãezinhos, disse:

-Eu quero essa também, pra fazer companhia!

Era a mais fraca e pequena, estava num cantinho chorando e abandonado.

Imagina o que acontecerá com as duas juntas... Nem pense! Amor, carinho e união?Ahhhhhh, talvez se aquela não fosse a Barbie.

Naqueles dois meses eu só pensava nela, mas como dois cães civilizados e companheiros.

Minha mãe, com um sorriso falou:

-E a outra?

Pensei de novo e como tínhamos uma Barbie, teríamos que ter uma Susi, lógico! Mas não pensei que as duas concorrentes fossem concorrentes na vida real.

-Que tal a Susi?

-Bem pensado! Duas 'maninhas' muito unidas!

Coitada! Ela mal imaginava que elas seriam "gato e rato" literalmente!


	3. Dois meses depois

Capítulo III - Dois meses depois...

Aqueles dois meses foram muito agitados, tínhamos que comprar a casinha, os pratinhos e preparar o lugar, tudo para a Barbie e a Susi se sentirem em casa.

Em um sábado de manhã, a gente preparou uma caixa para levar os filhotes e fomos buscá-las pensando que seriam super unidas, irmãs de verdade, mas nem tudo é um conto de fadas.

Naqueles dois meses só falava nisso:

-Mamãe, mamãe, quando vamos buscá-las?

Eu mal sabia que não iria querer a Barbie perto de mim.

Pensando nisso, a gente chegou na casa, eu sai do carro muito rápido, mal esperava para abraçá-las e dizer:

-Vocês são da família!

Quando a campainha tocou uma avalanche de filhotes veio na nossa direção, eu olhei nos olhinhos deles e disse:

-Aquela com uma mancha cor de café na cabeça é a Barbie!O meu filhote!

Aquele homem abriu o portão, parecia destino, mas a Barbie e a Susi vieram no meu pé e me arranharam de fraquinho, como filhote faz.

Peguei a Barbie e a minha mãe pegou a Susi.

A Barbie era incrivelmente mais pesada que a Susi, comia como um caminhão à diesel.

Elas latiram muito quando chegaram no carro, a Susi, medrosa como sempre, já o batizou com uma bela poça de xixi. Ainda bem que o carro já estava forrado com todos os panos que você pode imaginar.

A Barbie se comportou bem, até cheguei a pensar que a Barbie era mais comportada que a Susi e que a Susi daria bem mais trabalho que a Barbie. A Barbie até foi na janela, claro que com o vidro fechado, mas acho que queria muito era sair dali.

Naquele momento, pensei em todos os cães, gatos, passarinhos e hamsters que tive, uma bela história animal, agora, com um destino traçágico.

Susi continuava espremida em seu canto no colo de minha mãe, ela era inteira manchada e adorava farejar.

Até agora, a Barbie não tinha dado nenhum sinal de ciúmes ou conflito com a Susi, mas, filhote é filhote, né?

Pra quem quer saber: elas nasceram dia seis de setembro de 2006, a Barbie foi a segunda a nascer, a primeira morreu. A Susi foi uma das últimas, muito miúda, por isso que mamãe ficou com dó e a comprou, nossa vida seria completamente diferente sem a Barbie, para melhor, claro!

Você deve estar se perguntando, o que isso tem a ver com um cão do mal? Cadê as trapalhadas e a diversão?! Espera pra ver, só não pula parte da história.

Não querendo enrolar mais essa história, a Barbie chegou em casa, finalmente.

E foi aí que tudo definitivamente começou.


	4. Barbie PARECE uma anjinha

Capítulo IV- Barbie "PARECE" uma anjinha

Todo cãozinho faz mimo quando chega em casa pela primeira vez.

Um xixi ali, outro aqui, isso é extremamente normal.

Na verdade, o primeiro dia delas em casa foi muito sossegado, sossegadíssimo.

Elas só dormiam, e quando acordavam, cheiravam um pouco, corriam e exploravam, nenhum sinal de braveza, mas todo filhote é assim, no começo tem medo, não é verdade?

Isso mereceu um filme. Fizemos um bem curtinho sem som, a Susi até lambeu a câmera, muito bonitinho.

Saíram no quintal aquela tarde, porque todo o dia ficaram na cozinha, envolvidas em um lençol.

Barbie se mostrava tímida e muito fofinha, um tipo de cão que todo mundo quer ter, mesmo ela sendo muito maior que a Susi.

À noite, uma catástrofe! Elas ficaram presas no quintal, como seria sempre.

Elas uivavam e derrubavam o lixo. Ficou insuportavelmente insuportável, não havia grito que parasse elas.

-Ai, meu Deus!-eu falava-é possível esses filhotes terem sossego?

Tapei o meu ouvido com o travesseiro, mesmo assim eu escutava claramente elas latirem e arranharem a casinha.

Tentei mais forte, melhorou um pouco, meio desconfortável, mas foi assim que eu dormi.

Na manhã seguinte, minha mãe colocou elas para dentro, um domingo, um dia, para mim, destinado a : ir na missa, descansar, descansar e descansar...

Antes das 9,- o horário que eu levanto domingo-eu senti um gelado na minha bochecha, eu acordei- como diversas vezes, inclusive hoje- quem estava lá Barbie, parecia muito mimosa e fofinha, mas ainda não tinha perdoado por ontem, ela era tão pequena, cabia na palma da minha mão!

-Anaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-minha mãe gritou.

Claro que eu fui logo ver.

TCHARAMMMMMMMM.....

As roupas do varal? Nenhuma se salvou, a casinha, já roída, os potes de água e comida foram esganados por elas, o lixo todo revirado, não houve coisa que não se danificou.

No fundo, eu entendi, a solidão, mas mesmo assim, fiquei meio assustada, tinha dois cachorros assassinos!

Mas, duvido que tenha sido a Susi! A coitada ficou isolada lá o dia todo, e quando saia, a Barbie já se mostrava valentona, um dos piores defeitos do meu cão, agora com três anos.

A verdade é que ela rosnava pra Susi, mas se só fosse rosnar seria normal, mas ela batia na Susi, e a Susi não reagia, era quase toda mordida e nem reclamava.

Quanto mais chineladas eu, meu pai, minha mãe davam, ela rosnava mais e já se confrontava, a Susi se abaixava, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse parar o "nenonho" da Barbie.

Isso não foi nada, ainda tinha muita coisa por vir!


	5. O primeiro banho

Capítulo V- O primeiro banho.

Aproximadamente, uma semana depois, foi um dia "sagrado" para elas, o primeiro banho em casa, com direito a chuveiro quente e secador quentinho, tudo como uma poodle merece, mas elas, ou melhor, ela, a Barbie, não gostou nada não.

Depois de preparar o banho, elas entraram, primeiro a Susi.

Normal, minha mãe deu o banho e disse que ela estava de parabéns.

A Barbie rosnou pra Susi, ainda no banheiro.

A hora que ela viu aqueles xampus, ela saiu correndo pela casa, sem se importar com nada.

Não foi fácil capturar aquela bolinha de pelos.

Foi um belo exercício, mas depois de uns dez minutos ela foi pega, ainda bem!

Ela foi fazendo xixi, mas foi.

Eu estava secando a Susi, aquela doçurinha lindinha, que não mataria uma mosca. Será?

A Barbie rosnou o tempo todo pra minha mãe, meu pai me ajudava com a Susi, ela até que era um pouco teimosinha, gostava de uma farra.

A Barbie acabou o banho, o pior?Por vir.

Rosnado foi o de menos, ela queria fugir de todo jeito, se esquivava das seis mãos e fugia, foi preciso chamar a minha tia Gabriela para ajudar, mesmo assim, não foi fácil, nem terminamos de secar direito.

Foi uma real aventura, tomara que ela não dê tanto trabalho da próxima vez, não é mesmo?

Seria impossível ser pior, mas foi, em vez de dez, agora quinze minutos para capturá-la e muito tempo para seca-la.

A Susi se mostrava uma cadelinha muito meiga, mas ela também aprontava, essa história não é exclusivamente da Barbie. Mas sim da Susi, minha família, e outros dois animais, que estão por vir.


	6. Quem é Pirika?

Capítulo VI - Quem é Pirika?

Ela é simplesmente a gata mais sossegada do planeta, vive na casa da minha vó e dorme o dia todo, só levanta para comer e fazer um denguinho no sol, gosta de leite quente e carne crua.

O presunto tem que ser comprado no dia, esquentado trinta segundos no microondas, nisso, o presunto tem que estar envolvido em um plástico, depois tem que picar em micro pedacinhos, por na latinha dela, pegar ela no colo, levar até a latinha dela e por a cabeça dela perto do pote, ela cheira e lambe, se tá bom ela come, se não ela vira as costas e sai sem mais nem menos.

Acha que é fácil dar conta de um gato assim?

Ainda bem que eu não convivo diariamente com ela, se não iria enlouquecer!

Ela tem cinco anos e faz aniversário dia dez de janeiro, ela adora se camuflar nos meus bichinhos de pelúcia.


	7. Susi come um passarinho

CapítuloVII – Susi come um passarinho

Achava que a Susi era uma anjinha?Nenhum cachorro é completamente perfeito.

A Susi adorava comer pássaros, e as vezes, só comendo a cabeça.

Uma vez, ela até matou o passarinho na minha frente, e da mamãe, safadinha, né?Sorte que não deu tempo dela comer, porque felizmente minha mãe o tirou da boca dela, mas, ele não saiu vivo, Susi tem um instinto caçador muito forte, e sempre no quintal achamos, olha o RANKING:

1-Pássaros -muitas vezes, só as penas, e a Susi vomitando.

2- Baratas-só mortas.

3-Sapos- isso mesmo, sapos que a Susi matou!

Gostou do ranking?Uma vez, até um ovo de pássaro caiu e estourou, a Susi ainda lambeu, pobre mãe daquele pássaro!

Mas, essa primeira vez que ela comeu um pássaro, deve ser contada...

Nós três (eu, meu pai e minha mãe) saímos de carro para dar uma volta.

Quando voltamos, escutamos a Susi passar mal e olhamos pela janela e vimos a Susi vomitar e penas no chão, a outra coisa que achamos, tenho certeza que vocês não querem saber.

Depois de desengasgar a Susi- como várias vezes que ela se afoga com comida-ela ganhou uns tapas e não era mais um cachorro excelente, mas ainda bem que a Barbie não comia bichos, ela só tinha um ciúmes louco da Susi, não podíamos encostar um dedo na Susi e ela já vinha rosnando pra ela, esse é o cão que eu sempre amei- apesar de ser ciumenta, brigona ...-ela tem lados bons, claro, como qualquer cão, como o Marley por exemplo.

Susi se mostrava a vítima da Barbie, mas, acho que ela poderia encarar a Barbie.


	8. Barbie tenta dormir na cama

CapítuloVIII - Barbie tenta dormir na cama / Barbie não tem medo de altura

Uma noite comum, eu e minha mãe resolvemos fazer um teste, será que a Barbie conseguiria dormir conosco?

Deitamos na cama como se fossemos dormir e deixamos elas entrarem.

Resultado: a Barbie não parou quieta aquela noite.

Fim de papo,elas foram pra fora e nunca mais isso iria ocorrer propositalmente, exceto esse fim de ano, que ela se deitou com a gente, ela estava com medo das bombas e tivemos que a por para dentro.

Foi melhor, as duas se comportaram bem, dormiram um pouco.

Alguns dias depois, eu e minha mãe fomos passear na passarela perto de casa com a Barbie, isso só para assustar ela um pouco e por ela na linha.

Subimos bem e...A Barbie não teve medo não, ela enfiava o focinho nas grades para ver os carros e caminhões, uns vinte metros abaixo. Ainda bem que ela não sabia o que eram vinte metros.

Foi andando lá no meio sem ter nenhum pouco de medo, e na decida foi sem parar.

Até voltamos de novo pela passarela, a Barbie adorou!

Era pra ser um susto, mas se tornou um passeio legal, por isso a Barbie não tem medo de altura.


	9. Barbie e Susi a caminho da tosa

Capítulo IX- Barbie e Susi a caminho da tosa.

A mais ou menos um ano atrás, a Barbie e a Susi foram a um tosador, como todo o poodle deve fazer.

Minha mãe o chamou e disse a ele :

-Banho e tosa, ok?

Lá foram elas em umas jaulinhas na van do homem, a Susi foi fazendo xixi, como sempre.

Umas três horas depois ele voltou com elas cheirosas e lindinhas, pompom e orelhinha.

Ele disse:

-Ufa!Com a Susi foi fácil, ela é muito medrosa, mas a Barbie! Ela é terrível! Foi muito difícil tosar ela, ela não parava quieta.

Bom, pelo menos estavam limpas.


	10. Barbie tem que tomar remédio, e agora?

Capítulo X- Barbie tem que tomar remédio, e agora?

Meses depois, a Barbie e a Susi foram a um outro tosador e a orelha da Barbie veio toda infeccionada e vermelha.

Fomos à veterinária, ela examinou a orelha, olhou, olhou, pôs uma luz na orelha da Barbie e disse:

-Está muito infeccionada, sugiro que não deixem tosar a orelha dela novamente.

E assim a veterinária deu dois remédios para Barbie e explicou como os dava a ela:

Um em pílula e outro de pingar na orelha.

A Barbie não parava de gemer e abanar a orelha, aquele dia me deu muita dó dela apesar de ser o pior cão que eu já convivi e espero não haver outro pior. Mesmo assim, eu sempre fiquei mais do lado da Barbie do que da Susi, mesmo a Barbie, a maioria das vezes, estando errada.

Foi muito difícil dar a pílula a Barbie, pingar então, ela quase não deixava, teve que ser à força e ela sempre gemendo de dor, até a Susi ajudou, ela ficou ao lado da Barbie mesmo ela sempre batendo nela.

Agora em diante, nada de tosar a orelha da Barbie, foi um sofrimento para ela, e para nós também, espero não ter que ver isso de novo.

Que bom que a Barbie, até hoje, não teve mais esse problema, logo se curou e isso foi a alegria da casa, ela estava completamente curada.


	11. Preta aparece na casa da vovó

Capítulo XI - Preta aparece na casa da vovó.

Em dezembro de 2008, uma cadela preta apareceu na garagem da casa da minha vó, a cadela tinha muito medo, sempre se abaixava e chorava, estava molhada da chuva, estava cheia de carrapatos e achamos que tinha sido maltratada na sua antiga casa.

Ela era preta,raça vira-lata, no peito, uma falha branca, uma pata amarela e a outra branca, ela tem orelhas que sobem e descem, por isso seu apelido: "orelhas de morcego".

Como ela era preta, o nome dela ficou sendo Preta, batizada pela minha tia Gabriela.

Hoje, um mês depois ela já é mais feliz, eu sempre a visito, ela me dá a pata e eu dou carinho a ela.

Ela vive no quintal da minha vó e adora subir na rampa do sótão e ver minha vó pela janela, preparar o almoço, ela vai escorregando deitada na rampa e só pára quando resolve levantar de lá, ela sim, é um dos cães mais educados do mundo.

Ela é muito levadinha, mais sabe os limites.

Quem não gosta dela é a Pirika, que vive dentro da casa da vovó.

Quando ela vê a Preta, ela rosna, se espicha toda e sai correndo.


	12. Final

CapítuloXII - Final

Elas já têm três anos e hoje, dez de janeiro é aniversário da Pirika! Cinco anos! Parabéns Pi!

Hoje, a Barbie já se comporta melhor(eu acho!!!).

A Susi é mais amada e está largando o hábito de comer pássaros.

Susi ainda tem canseira de ir a passeios longos, ela sempre bebe água da guia!!!

Aprendi que não importa o cão, mas ele sempre tem um jeito levado e gatos nos amam diferente, nos amam quando eles sempre ficam perto de você e se coçam em você quando você está chorando e saem correndo quando você está bravo e miam quando você está feliz.

**Fim**


End file.
